Kingdom by the Sea
by Marple-Juice
Summary: Traduction. En se basant sur la théorie que les anges peuvent visiter les humains dans leurs rêves que que ça peut fonctionner dans l'autre sens, Bobby envoie Dean et Sam chez un Chaman à San Francisco.
1. Partie 1

**Auteur** : Murron  
 **Personnages/couples** : Dean/Castiel  
 **Rating** : NC-17  
 **Spoilers** : Saison 5 épisode 18  
 **Nombre de mots** : environ 5600 (version originale).  
 **Nombre de chapitres** : 1 one shot découpé en 6 parties  
 **Résumé** : En se basant sur la théorie que les anges peuvent visiter les humains dans leurs rêves que que ça peut fonctionner dans l'autre sens, Bobby les envoie chez un Chaman à San Francisco.  
 **Disclaimer** : Écrit pour le divertissement, pas pour les profits.  
 **Dédicace** : Bêta fait par auburnnothenna et blue_adagio.  
Tous mes remerciements à eretrian pour s'être débarrassé de la chemise.

 **Titre traduit** : Le Royaume Au Bord De La Mer  
 **Traductrice** : Marple-Juice.  
 **Bêta-lectrice** : Mama-Marple  
 **Nombre de mots dans la version française** : environ 6700  
 **Remerciements** : Merci à Murron de m'avoir de nouveau laissé travailler sur un projet, certes moins exigeant que Above  & Below, mais qui démontre que son talent s'étend aussi sur des one-shots.  
 **Notes** : les notes culturelles que j'ai fait moi-même se trouvent avant le chapitre afin de faciliter la lecture.

Lien vers la fanfiction originale : murron. livejournal 149878. html (retirez les espaces)

 **Les reviews anonymes sont acceptées et tous les messages que vous laisserez seront traduits et envoyés à l'auteur original de cette fanfiction.**

Note de Marple : je suis désolée de ma longue absence, mais disons que j'ai eu pas mal de choses qui se sont enchaînées ces derniers mois et plusieurs personnes de ma famille proche à enterrer, un mariage à organiser, j'ai donc dû prendre un peu de recul dans mes activités de fandom tellement j'ai eu de choses à régler. Honnêtement, ça me manquait. J'adore traduire des fanfics et les mettre en ligne et vos commentaires sont toujours aimables et constructifs et c'est vraiment un très grand honneur d'être parmi vous.  
Je sais que j'aurais normalement tout mis en une seule fois vu la taille du chapitre, mais ce sera réparti sur deux autres semaines en tout afin que je puisse corriger les 3 autres fanfictions plus longues qui sont traduites et les mettre en ligne à un rythme plus 'normal'.  
Merci beaucoup de votre compréhension, et j'espère que vous apprécierez cette fanfic.

* * *

 **/!\ Attention, le rating de cette fanfiction est NC-17 /!\**

* * *

Notes du chapitre :

\- Le foyer des artistes (ou greenroom en anglais; littéralement 'la salle verte') est la loge de théâtre dans laquelle les artistes attendent avant d'entrer en scène. Elle se nomme ainsi en anglais à cause de la couleur verte qui lui était attribuée la plupart du temps. Dans Supernatural, le foyer des artistes (connu plus communément comme étant la 'pièce luxueuse') est la salle dans laquelle les anges gardent leurs humains 'invités'. C'est là que Dean avait été retenu par les anges en attendant que Sam ouvre le dernier sceau.

\- les Hell's Angels squad est un club de moto.

* * *

PARTIE 1

Deux semaines après être sortis miraculeusement du Foyer des Artistes, Cas manquait toujours à l'appel. Ils avaient essayé de l'appeler et, vu que ça ne marchait pas, ils avaient tenté de le convoquer. Lorsque Sam avait laissé un message pour la seconde fois sur la messagerie vocale de Cas, Dean eut la terrible impression qu'ils commençaient à manquer de bonnes idées. Mais ça ne les empêchait pas d'essayer.

En se basant sur la théorie selon laquelle si les anges pouvaient visiter les humains dans leurs rêves l'inverse pouvait également se produire, Bobby les envoya voir un Chaman à San Francisco, le dernier endroit auquel ils auraient pensé. Le type en question était à la tête d'un salon de tatouage et avait davantage l'air d'un membre local des Hell's Angels que d'un médecin.

« J'adore les tatouages, » remarqua Dean, apercevant le phénix et les crânes qui décoraient les bras de l'homme et remontaient jusque sur le côté de sa gorge.

Le commentaire lui valut un sale regard et un sec, « Faire le malin te coûtera plus cher. »

Ray le Chaman (allez comprendre) les conduisit dans une salle à l'arrière qui empestait la pomme gâtée. Virant du pied quelques bougies qui était sur son chemin, Ray se dirigea vers un matelas qui était en appui contre le mur et le reversa sans cérémonie. Le matelas heurta le sol, dégageant un panache de poussière.

« Cet ami à vous, » dit Ray, « Il est venu dans tes rêves avant ? »

« Oui, » répondit Dean. « Plusieurs fois. »

Alors qu'il se tenait près de lui, Sam le regarda étrangement mais ne dit rien.

« Alors tu seras notre heureux volontaire, » marmonna Ray, bougeant le matelas de sa botte. « Allonge-toi. »

« Vieux, c'est tellement romantique que ça me tue, » marmonna Dean mais il se tut rapidement lorsque Ray le fixa, ses sourcils fournis froncés. Il se demanda en son for intérieur si Cas voulait au moins le voir. Vu les dernières choses qu'ils s'étaient dires, il y avait des chances pour que Cas lui botte les fesses et le renvoie de là où il venait.

Tandis que Dean s'étirait sur le matelas, Sam s'assit sur le sol, l'inquiétude visible sur son visage. Dean essaya de lui sourire, mais il n'y parvint pas, encore moins lorsque Ray fit couler une espèce de mixture ressemblant à du sirop marron d'une flasque dans une tasse. Alors que le chaman versait, la puanteur de charogne dans la pièce de fit plus forte.

« Il avait un téléphone, » commença Dean avant de se souvenir que Cas l'avait emporté avec lui. Il farfouilla dans sa mémoire à la recherche de quelque chose d'autre que Cas aurait pu laisser derrière lui, mais l'ange n'avait laissé aucune trace et encore moins des possessions. Le cutter aurait pu marcher, mais Dean l'avait jeté après avoir fini de graver le sigil dans la peau nue de Cas.

« Voilà, » dit Sam et à la surprise de Dean, il retira l'amulette de sa poche. Lorsqu'elle disparut dans le poing massif de Ray, Dean sentit l'absence de son poids autour de son cou pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu la gardais, » murmura Dean pendant que Ray commençait à psalmodier sur le collier.

« C'est parce que tu es un crétin, » rétorqua Sam aimablement, ses joues se creusant avec des fossettes. Pour une fois, Dean devait admettre qu'il avait raison.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé ses chants, Ray s'assit en croisant les jambes à l'autre bout du matelas. Il dit à Dean de garder l'amulette dans sa main gauche avant de pousser la boisson à l'odeur atroce dans sa main droite.

« Bois ça, » ordonna Ray avant d'ajouter, « Cul sec. »

S'appuyant sur ses coudes, Dean fixa la coupe et regarda le liquide stagnant avec méfiance. Ça ne pouvait être pire que la potion que Ruby l'avait forcé à avaler lorsqu'il crachait du sang sur le sol. « Santé, je crois, » marmonna-t-il avant de lever la coupe à sa bouche.

* * *

Je vous mets la partie 2 directement à la suite

Bonne lecture !


	2. Partie 2

**Auteur** : Murron  
 **Personnages/couples** : Dean/Castiel  
 **Rating** : NC-17  
 **Spoilers** : Saison 5 épisode 18  
 **Disclaimer** : Écrit pour le divertissement, pas pour les profits.

 **Titre traduit** : Le Royaume Au Bord De La Mer  
 **Traductrice** : Marple-Juice.  
 **Bêta-lectrice** : Mama-Marple

Lien vers la fanfiction originale : murron. livejournal 149878. html (retirez les espaces)

 **Les reviews anonymes sont acceptées et tous les messages que vous laisserez seront traduits et envoyés à l'auteur original de cette fanfiction.**

* * *

 **/!\ Attention, le rating de cette fanfiction est NC-17 /!\**

* * *

Notes du chapitre :

/

* * *

PARTIE 2

Dean s'endormit sur le matelas de Ray et se réveilla sur un lit, entouré de l'odeur de draps changés récemment. S'installant sur le couvre-lit, il déglutit pour faire partir le goût écœurant de la potion du chaman et observa ce qui l'entourait.

La pièce était petite mais une seule fenêtre occupait tout le mur à sa gauche, une maigre lumière filtrant au travers des rideaux usés. Se glissant hors du lit, Dean remarqua un coquillage blanc sur la table de chevet. Ceci mis à part, rien n'indiquait que quelqu'un vivait ici. Même le lit semblait ne pas avoir accueilli d'occupant.

La porte de la chambre menait à une cuisine exigüe qui était elle-même reliée à une salle complètement vide : il n'y avait aucun meuble, aucun tableau sur le mur, ni même une lampe au plafond. Il y avait cependant une autre grande fenêtre, et une porte ouverte sur l'extérieur.

Laissant la maison, Dean arriva sous un large porche fait de bois gris. Des arbres s'élevaient de chaque côté du bâtiment mais un peu plus loin, un large chemin montrait une plage de sable pâle et l'océan au-delà.

Dean s'émerveilla de la vue qui s'offrait à lui, incertain de ce qu'il devait faire. Il s'attendait à se retrouver dans une prison, des sortes de limbes, peut-être. Pas une photo digne d'une brochure d'éco-tourisme. Il se mit à avoir peur d'être tombé au mauvais endroit lorsque tout à coup, en bas sur la côte, une mince figure entra dans son champ de vision.

Il ne portait pas son fichu trench-coat, mais Dean le reconnut à sa façon de marcher. Cas gardait toujours les épaules bien droites comme si son dos devait s'accommoder au poids de ses ailes. L'espace d'un instant, Dean ne put bouger, son cœur se serrant douloureusement dans sa poitrine.

Cas marchait péniblement le long du chemin, sa chemise d'un blanc éclatant contre le ciel nuageux. Le vent soufflait de l'océan, portant avec lui l'odeur de l'eau de mer et de… quoi ? D'eucalyptus ?

Décidant de remettre à un peu plus tard le moment où il devrait faire face à Cas, Dean s'assit sur les marches du porche, joignant ses mains entre ses genoux, et il attendit.

Lorsque Cas le remarqua, ses pas se firent plus lents, mais lorsqu'il arriva à la maison, son visage ne trahissait aucune surprise. Il regarda à peine Dean, il s'assit simplement près de lui. D'un rapide regard oblique, Dean constata que Cas n'avait toujours pas remis sa cravate en place.

« Tu es un ange difficile à trouver, » dit Dean, regardant de nouveau l'océan.

« Cet endroit n'est pas pour les humains, » rétorqua Cas comme si cela expliquait tout.

« On est où, au juste ? » Voulut savoir Dean.

« C'est un seuil, » répondit Cas. « L'endroit où nous allons lorsque nous sommes bannis. »

« Tous les anges vont ici ? »

« Non. »

Dean regarda de nouveau autour de lui, observant le porche vide et les piliers en sale état qui ressemblait à du bois flottant. Même si la maison était construite à distance de la plage, le sable arrivait jusqu'à la petite volée de marches. L'air marin avait apporté du sable et des feuilles d'eucalyptus sur les planches en bois, donnant au tout un air d'austérité négligée.

C'était sans doute l'endroit parfait pour un ange ringard qui ne savait pas comment garder fermés les boutons de ses manches.

« C'est ton coin, c'est ça ? » Demanda Dean. « C'est ta petite cabane au bord de la mer ? »

Castiel ne répondit pas mais Dean pensa avoir deviné juste de toute façon. Cas avait réussi d'une manière ou d'une autre à se faire un endroit rien qu'à lui dans les gradins angéliques, sans doute construit à partir d'endroits dont il se souvenait.

Cela le rassurait un peu de savoir que lorsque Cas s'était fait bannir à cause du sigil, il était au moins arrivé dans un endroit sûr. L'endroit était plutôt agréable. Dean se sentait presque serein, écoutant le bruissement des arbres qui se mélangeait avec le bruit de la mer.

« Est-ce que tu as dit oui ? » Voulut savoir Cas et tout à coup, sa voix n'était plus aussi détachée et contrôlée.

Dean serra les mains mais n'hésita pas. « Oui, » admit-il. « Même si je me suis ravisé. »

Pour une excuse, c'était merdique, mais que pouvait-il dire d'autre ? Qu'il brûlait de honte, vu à quel point il avait été près de laisser tomber ? Ça ne changeait pas grand-chose à présent et se complaire dans la haine qu'il éprouvait envers lui-même ne le mènerait à rien. Surtout avec Cas.

Il se tourna pour faire face à l'ange, son sourire s'étirant douloureusement à l'endroit sensible de son menton. « Tu veux qu'on se prenne une autre raclée ? »

« Tu as refusé en fin de compte, » répéta Cas et Dean haussa les épaules.

« Il a dû apprécier. »

Il était impassible, aucun muscle n'avait tressailli sur son visage, mais Dean avait saisi l'humour. Ou il l'espérait. Il n'avait jamais eu beaucoup de chance lorsqu'il s'agissait de deviner à quoi pensait Cas, même lorsqu'il avait essayé.

Comme pour prouver que Dean avait raison, Cas tendit la main alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas, son pouce effleurant la coupure sur la lèvre de Dean et ce contact réveilla une veille douleur qui n'avait que peu de rapport avec sa lèvre blessée.

Dean se souvint de la nuit après la confrontation de Sam avec Famine, alors qu'il se débattait pour se débarrasser de l'influence du Cavalier de L'Apocalypse et maintenu par un fil depuis. Une fois Sam enfermé dans le sous-sol, Dean avait plaqué Cas au sol, désespéré de donner tort à Famine. Il n'avait pas prévu la réaction de Castiel – s'il avait calculé quoique ce soit. Au lieu de le repousser, Cas avait accepté le besoin de Dean et y avait répondu, tous deux franchissant les limites si rapidement qu'il pouvait bien ne pas y avoir eu de barrière, pour commencer.

Lorsqu'il était en vie, Jimmy aurait sans doute bavé devant le plat spécial de Burger King, mais la faim de Castiel s'était avérée être d'une toute autre nature. Il avait pris d'assaut le pantalon de Dean en deux coups, trois mouvements, tous les coups étant permis, et Dean était venu dans sa main sans même avoir retiré le moindre carré de tissus.

Ils n'en avaient pas parlé par la suite, cependant Dean l'avait surpris en train de le regarder étrangement quelques fois. De plus, il avait pris la pratique de Dean à éviter les commentaires très à cœur et Dean lui en avait été reconnaissant.

Lorsqu'il se rappelait de la manière avec laquelle il avait taquiné Cas chez Bobby, la honte laissait un goût amer dans sa bouche.

 _La dernière personne qui m'a regardé comme ça ? Elle a fini dans mon plumard._

 _Oui_ , pensa Dean. Pas l'un de ses meilleurs moments.

Alors qu'il regardait Cas, il avait l'impression de ne pas rester seul avec ses regrets. Cas semblait établir la liste des dégâts qu'il avait fait sur le visage de Dean, son regard passant de la lèvre de Dean à sa joue contusionnée. Il fit un petit son, comme s'il claquait la langue, avant de presser ses lèvres en une fine ligne, sa mauvaise conscience transparaissant partout sur son visage.

« T'inquiète. Je suis toujours en un seul morceau, » lui assura Dean mais cela ne convainquit pas Cas.

« C'est uniquement parce que j'ai sorti les poings, » murmura Cas et Dean manqua de rire. Cas n'excellait pas non plus du côté des excuses, mais ce n'était pas grave.

« Bien. Où se trouve l'endroit qui est représenté ici ? » Demanda Dean, leur faisant passer toute une série de discussions bizarres.

Les yeux de Cas se posèrent de nouveau sur la plage et sur le ciel gris. « En Uruguay. »

« Mais oui, » souffla Dean. Quel autre endroit ça aurait pu être ? Au loin, au-dessus de l'océan, il voyait des voiles de pluie tomber parmi les vagues. « Le temps pourrait être meilleur, » lança-t-il.

« Ce n'est pas le temps, » corrigea Castiel. « Je crois que c'est Raphaël et les autres. Ils cherchent à rentrer ici. »

Dean regarda le mur plus sombre de nuages s'amasser à l'horizon et il sentit un frisson parcourir son dos. « Qu'est-ce qui se passera s'ils te trouvent ? »

Le regard appuyé de Cas lui dit de cesser de poser des questions idiotes. Juste à ce moment, le vent se leva, l'air humide caressa les bras nus de Dean en lui donnant la chair de poule.

« Nous ferions mieux d'aller à l'intérieur, » proposa Cas et Dean accueillit avec joie la proposition.

* * *

À la semaine prochaine !

Marple.


	3. Partie 3

**Auteur** : Murron  
 **Personnages/couples** : Dean/Castiel  
 **Rating** : NC-17  
 **Spoilers** : Saison 5 épisode 18  
 **Disclaimer** : Écrit pour le divertissement, pas pour les profits.

 **Titre traduit** : Le Royaume Au Bord De La Mer  
 **Traductrice** : Marple-Juice.  
 **Bêta-lectrice** : Mama-Marple

Lien vers la fanfiction originale : murron. livejournal 149878. html (retirez les espaces)

 **Les reviews anonymes sont acceptées et tous les messages que vous laisserez seront traduits et envoyés à l'auteur original de cette fanfiction.**

* * *

 **En note pour certains commentaires (je vous enverrai à tous une réponse à vos reviews, même si c'est juste un petit mot pour dire 'merci' durant la semaine prochaine) :**

\+ NC-17, c'est la classification qu'a donné l'auteur original à cette fiction, NC étant non 'non-consensual' (que le consentement est un peu discutable pour l'un des deux personnages), mais je pense qu'on peut dire que c'est du Mature (ce qui ne change rien à l'âge de la catégorie du lectorat).

\+ j'espère que ce chapitre apportera un peu plus d'éclaircissements pour la situation de Castiel.

\+ Je mettrai les deux dernières parties le week-end prochain la fiction suivante qui sera mise en ligne sera ' **Despicable Misha** ' avec Misha et Jensen qui sont de super-vilains qui se battent pour avoir un siège à la Démoniaque Ligue du Mal – ou plutôt : Jensen emménage à côté de Misha et met tout en place pour mettre un terme à sa carrière, quitte à le séduire !

Comme c'est *hum* Jensen ET Misha, c'est du RPF et n'accepte pas tellement le RPF, alors la fanfic sera mise sur AO3, qui a une catégorie dédiée au RPF (vous pourrez en profiter pour passer voir mes travaux pour le Sterek BigBang).

* * *

 **/!\ Attention, le rating de cette fanfiction est NC-17 /!\**

* * *

Notes du chapitre :

\- La lager est une bière à fermentation basse. Elles peuvent être pâles, ambrées ou brunes. La bière Asahi (Japon) est une Lager.  
\- les signaux électriques interprétés par ton cerveau : référence au film Matrix. La pilule Rouge est celle qui permet au personnage principal de sortir de la Matrice.  
\- Van Nuys: ville en Californie où se trouve le Foyer des Artistes.

* * *

PARTIE 3

Dean suivit Cas dans la cuisine, se sentant mieux une fois que les murs firent barrière entre eux et l'extérieur. Dépourvue de toute lampe, la maison était peu éclairée, mais étrangement réconfortante. Dean décréta qu'il aimait cet endroit. Bien qu'impeccablement rangée, la cuisine avait l'air en piteux état avec des zébrures de bois stratifié qui écaillaient les placards. Désabusé par les maisons modèles du Ciel destinées à mieux faire passer la pilule, Dean appréciait l'absence de choses clinquantes.

« Tu aurais de la bière ici, par hasard ? » Demanda Dean, faisant avec son menton un signe en direction du frigo. À sa plus grande surprise, Cas ouvrit le réfrigérateur et en sortit deux bouteilles de Lager.

« Tu déconnes. » Dean fit un large sourire, prenant la bière que lui tendait Cas, qui avait ouvert la sienne comme s'il avait fait ça toute sa vie. _Il prend de mauvaises habitudes, là_ , pensa Dean tendrement. Il leva la Lager à sa bouche mais bizarrement, l'amertume de la bière, dont le goût n'était que trop vrai, lui rappela où il était.

« Des signaux électriques interprétés par ton cerveau, » murmura Dean, gagnant un « Quoi ? » perplexe de la part de Cas.

« Il est temps de prendre la pilule rouge, Neo, » lança malicieusement Dean avant de décoder pour Cas. « Tu dois me dire où tu te trouves. »

« Tu n'es pas vraiment là. » Constata Cas, rappelant à Dean qu'il n'avait pas expliqué comment il était arrivé ici.

« Je te visite en rêve, » concéda Dean. « Et toi ? Enfin, tu peux te réveiller ? »

« Il n'y a aucune différence entre dormir et se réveiller ici, » dit Cas, distrait, s'approchant de la fenêtre et écartant le rideau. Lorsque qu'il se retourna, il fronça les sourcils. « Je ne suis jamais resté ici aussi longtemps. »

« Bobby pense que c'est sans doute le sigil qui te bloque ici, » ajouta Dean, bougeant sa bouteille en direction de Castiel.

« Je sais, » confirma Cas, plaçant sa bière sur le comptoir et déboutonnant sa chemise. Avec hésitation, Dean s'approcha, regardant Castiel dénuder sa poitrine. Si le souvenir du cutter faisant couler le sang le rendait nauséeux, la preuve persistante de la mutilation était presque insupportable.

Même dans la pénombre, Dean voyait les zébrures blanches aux endroits où la peau de Castiel avait cicatrisé, faisant paraître le sigil comme une cicatrice datant de plusieurs années. Mais le plus horrible était les trois lignes irrégulières qui traversaient le cercle en Hénokéen. La bouche sèche, Dean tendit la main pour la poser sur l'épaule de Cas et le fit tourner vers la lumière. Les griffures étaient fraîchement cicatrisées et étaient ourlées de peau furieusement rouge. Cas avait dû utiliser un objet coupant, ou plus probablement, ses ongles.

« Merde, » siffla Dean, sa main tombant de l'épaule de Cas.

« On dirait que je ne peux le briser moi-même, » murmura Cas, touchant les contours des griffures du bout des doigts.

« Le briser toi– Bon sang, Cas. » Dean se mordit sa lèvre, son estomac faisant une embardée. Des visions de Cas griffant les parois de son corps affluèrent dans sa tête et gâtèrent la paix qu'il avait ressentie plus tôt. Même si l'endroit était magnifique, il demeurait une prison. Sa main resserrée autour de la bouteille de Lager, Dean essaya de trouver les mots, en vain. « Non. Il faut… »

Bon sang, il ne devrait pas continuer comme ça. Il avait vu des blessures plus graves que ça. Mais il savait ce que cela faisait, d'être enfermé dans un endroit tout en sachant qu'il est impossible d'en partir et de ne jamais se faire une raison. Pendant toutes ces années en Enfer, il n'avait cessé de rêver rentrer chez lui, pour Sam et pour la simple sensation de l'air frais sur sa peau.

« Ne fais pas quelque chose de stupide, » Dean termina sa phrase, déglutissant malgré sa gorge nouée. « On va trouver un moyen de te sortir de là. »

« Je ne sais pas s'il y a un moyen, » dit Cas, regardant toujours sa poitrine.

« Allez, Cas, il doit y avoir un moyen, » implora Dean. « Un sort, un rituel, il doit exister quelque chose. »

« Là n'est pas le problème. »

Sa voix dénuée d'émotion déconcerta Dean, le ramenant aux semaines qui avaient suivi le retour de Cas du camp de correction du Ciel. Il semblait tout aussi indifférent, comme si cela lui importait peu. Mais peut-être que c'était le cas. Peut-être que Cas était fatigué de tout miser sur Dean. Il avait déjà dit ça à Van Nuys.

« Tu ne veux pas revenir avec moi, c'est ça ? » Demanda Dean, les mots sortant avant qu'il ne puisse les arrêter. Cas leva rapidement la tête. « Bon sang, je te comprends, » continua Dean, cherchant la bonne chose à dire. « Tu as plus de chances de battre Raphaël que… »

Il aurait pu en dire davantage, mais Cas fut près de lui si vite que Dean manqua de couiner. D'un bras contre la poitrine de Dean, Cas le poussa contre les placards, la cambrure des reins de Dean heurtant le rebord du comptoir. Se remémorant ce qu'il s'était produit dans la ruelle, Dean se prépara à recevoir un coup de poing, mais Cas le libéra tout aussi rapidement. Dean entrevit la mâchoire de Cas se serrer avant que l'ange ne baisse la tête, inspirant profondément.

Dean posa prudemment sa bière, bougeant sa hanche pour soulager la pression contre son dos.

« Tu me rends fou, » gronda Castiel dans sa barbe et Dean ne put s'empêcher de sourire juste un peu.

« Tu l'as dit, » acquiesça-t-il.

Lorsque Cas le regarda cette fois, son expression voulait tellement dire _oh je t'en prie_ que le sourire de Dean s'élargit.

« Tu n'es pas vraiment facile à utiliser non plus, tu sais, » dit Dean, taisant le _mais je m'en fiche_.

Cas sembla chercher quelque chose sur son visage, se demandant peut-être encore s'il devait faire confiance à Dean ou non. Décidant qu'il en avait assez des lourds silences, Dean se pencha et effleura la bouche de Cas de la sienne d'un baiser presque chaste, ce n'était qu'un contact fugitif sur les lèvres froides et douces de Cas. Douces ? Qui l'aurait cru.

Cas aspira de l'air sous la surprise mais il ne s'écarta pas. Il copia la caresse de Dean, penchant sa tête pour offrir un meilleur angle.

« Je crois que j'ai déjà fait ce rêve, » lança Dean et Cas sourit contre sa bouche.

Dean n'avait pas eu l'intention d'aller plus loin que ça, le baiser semblait avoir été une bonne idée sur le moment. Mais lorsque les mains de Cas se posèrent sur ses hanches, ses doigts s'accrochant à sa ceinture, il gémit, ouvrant les lèvres pour laisser entrer la langue de Cas. Son membre enflant contre la ligne de sa braguette, Dean ferma les yeux avec force, se laissant errer dans la nuit jusqu'à ce qu'il sente l'odeur de l'encens et des fruits fermentés. Au loin, il entendait quelqu'un murmurer, une voix grondante qui récitait des incantations.

Les yeux de Dean s'ouvrirent au même moment où la main de Cas se fermait autour de son bras comme une vis.

« Tu pars, » l'accusa Cas, la voix serrée de désarroi.

« Non » haleta Dean, même si son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine. La salle à l'arrière de la boutique de Ray flottait à sa portée si Dean dépliait les doigts, il sentirait sûrement la texture rugueuse du matelas.

Il avait failli partir, sans aucun indice pour commencer à chercher, abandonnant Cas dans un endroit sans aucune piste. « Non, » répéta-t-il, serrant le poignet de Cas et sentant le frisson qui parcourrait le corps de Cas.

« Demande-moi encore si je ne veux pas revenir, » dit Cas d'une voix rauque, les yeux brillants et lui lançant un défi.

« Je t'ai entendu, » murmura Dean. Il y avait quelque chose qui serrait sa poitrine et qu'il ne pouvait expliquer, une profonde réticence de ne pas simplement quitter Cas, mais aussi de devoir quitter cet endroit tout court. Son regard glissa de l'épaule de Cas pour se fixer sur le frigo et la chambre. Cas n'en avait pas besoin. Il ne buvait pas, il ne dormait pas non plus sauf lorsqu'il le voulait.

Cette maison semblait être l'expression incomplète de ce que Cas avait découvert vouloir et avait besoin, assemblées par petits morceaux. Dean ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que cet endroit faisait de la place pour lui sous tous rapports et qu'il avait sa place ici, comme les placards usés et les bouteilles de Lager.

Cela lui en disait plus qu'il n'était prêt à savoir.

Reprenant sa prise sur la ceinture de Dean, Cas commença à les diriger vers la chambre et ça aussi, c'était un message évident.

Cas devait avoir laissé la fenêtre de chambre entrouverte pour aérer un peu car une fois qu'ils délaissèrent la cuisine, Dean entendit les vagues claquant sur la plage. Mêlé aux voix de l'Atlantique, Dean perçut un bruit qui aurait pu être le rideau voletant ou un bref battement d'ailes. Avant qu'il ne puisse le vérifier, Cas le pressa plus loin dans la pièce.

Les mains de Cas glissèrent sous le tee-shirt de Dean et cela lui suffit, Dean les fit descendre tous les deux sur le dessus de lit. Flexible sous la pression des mains de Dean sur ses épaules, Cas s'étira, laissant Dean s'asseoir sur ses hanches.

Une fois qu'il eut allongé Cas sur le lit, Dean pencha sa tête et souffla doucement sur les griffures sur sa poitrine. Repoussant sa tête en arrière, Cas émit un faible son désespéré, les muscles de son ventre se contractant sous la paume de Dean. Dean traça des cercles réconfortants sur la peau de Cas avant de se relever pour se battre avec son tee-shirt pour le retirer.

Profitant de ce moment, Cas l'agrippa, inversa leur position et posa une main sur l'entrejambe de Dean, serrant son membre et ses testicules au travers de son jeans. Jurant, Dean pressa ses hanches contre la prise de Cas, ses talons creusant dans le matelas. Lorsque Cas bougea pour retirer le jeans de Dean et son boxer, Dean passa sa paume sur la courbe de son épaule, repoussant la manche de sa chemise ouverte. Cas libéra son bras avec un grognement d'anticipation, se débattant avec sa ceinture et sa braguette. Dean voulait l'aider, mais sa main trouva l'arrière de la cuisse de Cas, et ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans le muscle ferme. Lorsqu'il le tira vers lui, Cas retomba en avant, son pantalon toujours en place, ses bras en appui contre le lit avant de glisser sa cuisse entre les jambes de Dean.

Poussant son membre dans le pli de la hanche de Cas, Dean fit une pression sur l'épaule de Cas. « Cas, non, tu dois… »

Il écarta les jambes et Cas – qui avait toujours appris vite – bougea entre elles. Bloqué, Cas ne put réprimer un gémissement et Dean en eut le souffle coupé. Merde, il ne savait pas que Cas était du genre à être bruyant. Il se pressa contre le poids de Cas et les fit rouler sur le côté, leurs jambes s'entremêlant. S'occupant d'autant d'endroits qu'il le pouvait, Cas passa une main autour de Dean, couvrant une de ses fesses et s'y agrippant avec plus de force.

 _C'était différent_ , pensa Dean. C'était différent de la première fois, tassés sous les escaliers qui menaient au sous-sol de Bobby, Dean essayant de se dérober au toucher de Cas aussi bien qu'il le provoquait. Cette fois, Cas tendait la main vers lui et _réclamait_ et Dean pouvait le satisfaire. Il mordit sa lèvre, se frotta contre le coton distendu du boxer de Cas. Cas étrangla un gémissement frustré et se mit à s'occuper de ses vêtements de nouveau.

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire : Cas avait toujours un bras coincé dans une manche et Dean se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment bouger, la chemise pendante emprisonnée entre leurs corps. Lorsque Cas essaya de se libérer, Dean coinça la chemise sous son coude et sourit de toutes ses dents, gagnant au passage une tape sur le bras.

Tirant le pan de chemise de sous le coude de Dean, Cas s'agenouilla pour glisser hors de la manche restante. Dean le suivit, agrippant la ceinture du pantalon ouvert et du sous-vêtement de Cas avant de les attirer vers le bas. Cas bougea pour les allonger complètement, penché dangereusement vers le bord du lit.

Entourant un bras autour de sa taille, Dean le tira vers lui et s'enroula autour de lui, son genou pressant contre le dos de Cas. Lorsqu'il descendit la main pour la refermer autour du membre de Cas, Cas serra son épaule, le visage marqué de profondes lignes douloureuses.

La gorge nouée, Dean utilisa sa main libre pour caresser les sourcils froncés de Cas, passant son pouce le long du sourcil. « Laisse-toi aller, » dit Dean, d'une voix rauque et haletante, faisant des mouvements circulaires pour caresser Cas.

C'était cette même main qui avait peint le sigil sur la porte du casier, expulsant Cas hors de la pièce de sûreté. Se souvenant de la trahison sur le visage de Cas, Dean sentit son ventre se nouer de honte et de regret.

Il se demanda s'ils en viendraient toujours à faire ça pour les mauvaises raisons, attendant que la pression monte jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait pas d'autre chose à faire que ça. Mais Cas dit son nom et quelque chose en lui se brisa, s'éparpillant en plusieurs morceaux et le mit à nu avec son désir, ne laissant rien d'autre. Il pourrait s'attendre à ce que la chute soit longue mais une fois qu'il avait sauté, rien d'autre n'avait d'importance.

« Dean. »

Passant sa main dans les cheveux de Cas, Dean l'attira à lui pour un long baiser chaotique, avalant les gémissements de Cas jusqu'à ce que les sons semblent descendre le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il était à présent dur au point que c'en était douloureux, mais il enroula simplement sa main autour de son membre, se concentrant sur Cas et s'occupant de lui. Dean voulait le voir perdre son sang-froid, mourant d'envie de voir le visage de Cas libéré de toute cette tension qui était devenue trop proche de la colère et du désespoir.

N'importe quoi, n'importe quoi qui effacerait le fossé qui s'était ouvert entre eux à Van Nuys.

Lorsque Cas posa ses dents contre sa gorge, Dean laissa ses yeux se fermer pour rapidement les ouvrir de nouveau, de peur de se réveiller. Sa main se serra et Cas jura, son front tapant contre celui de Dean.

« Comme ça ? » Demanda Dean, sa main se resserrant autour de Cas, foutrement enthousiasmé par les joues rougies et la bouche entrouverte de Cas. Cas saisit son poignet, haletant un difficile « Attends, » mais lorsque Dean arriva à un rythme rapide et effréné, il perdit toute semblance de contrôle, éjaculant sur la main de Dean et sa cuisse. Ses hanches poussant dans la prise de Dean, le souffle de Cas s'échappa de lui avec un cri, un gémissement d'oiseau étranglé qui frappa Dean dans le ventre comme un coup de poing.

Il continua de caresser Cas pendant les frissons qui suivirent, reposant son front contre la tempe de Cas, inspirant l'odeur de Cas et du sexe, la senteur métallique piquante de la mer qui était accrochée sur sa joue.

Lorsqu'il commença à bouger sa main le long de sa propre érection, Cas enroula ses longs doigts autour de son poing, léchant un chemin dans la bouche de Dean comme s'il voulait boire de lui. Le monde continua de tourner autour de lui, brouillé, rendant Dean dingue avec le désir de rester plaqué et l'envie de ressentir plus, d'aller plus vite. Alors qu'il pensait qu'il n'arriverait jamais jusque-là, Cas pinça son mamelon sans prévenir et Dean cria, « Merde, » et, « Cas, » avant de venir entre leurs doigts entrelacés.

Sa poitrine se gonflant et s'affaissant, Dean entoura les épaules de Cas de son bras, pensant à moitié qu'il pourrait emmener Cas avec lui s'il le tenait assez fort.

« Je te trouverai, » promit Dean, haletant des mots saccadés contre le tragus de Cas. « Tiens bon. »

Cas enroula ses bras autour du dos de Dean, un soupir silencieux soufflant contre le côté du cou de Dean.

 _Crois en moi_ , voulut dire Dean, mais il ne le fit pas. La longue ligne dure du corps de Cas s'imbriqua facilement contre lui, même lorsqu'ils s'étirèrent, Cas repoussant leurs vêtements hors du lit pour faire de la place. Alors qu'il accrochait son genou aux jambes de Cas, Dean sentait déjà la chambre balancer et bouger sous lui. S'il partait cette fois, Cas glisserait entre ses doigts et Dean l'abandonnerait dans cet endroit perdu.

 _Pas pour longtemps_ , promit-il, faisant le vœu silencieux qu'il ne laisserait pas Cas tomber deux fois. Cas murmura quelque chose qui ne ressemblait à aucun langage que Dean connaissait, étirant ses doigts sur la cambrure des reins de Dean.

Il s'endormit avec Cas, brûlant, pelotonné contre sa poitrine et le courant d'air de la fenêtre glissant froidement le long de son dos.

* * *

À la semaine prochaine !

Marple.


	4. Partie 4

**Auteur** : Murron  
 **Personnages/couples** : Dean/Castiel  
 **Rating** : NC-17  
 **Spoilers** : Saison 5 épisode 18  
 **Disclaimer** : Écrit pour le divertissement, pas pour les profits.

 **Titre traduit** : Le Royaume Au Bord De La Mer  
 **Traductrice** : Marple-Juice.  
 **Bêta-lectrice** : Mama-Marple

Lien vers la fanfiction originale : murron. livejournal 149878. html (retirez les espaces)

 **Les reviews anonymes sont acceptées et tous les messages que vous laisserez seront traduits et envoyés à l'auteur original de cette fanfiction.**

* * *

 **/!\ Attention, le rating de cette fanfiction est NC-17 /!\**

* * *

Notes du chapitre :  
/

* * *

PARTIE 4

Lorsque Dean ouvrit les yeux sur le plafond tâché de traces d'humidité de Ray, son estomac se retourna, ramenant le goût de moisissure liquide dans sa gorge.

« On n'est nulle part mieux que chez soi, » marmonna-t-il, déglutissant. Sa main se replia sur le matelas usé, et il se souvint du doux coton du dessus de lit. L'espace d'un instant, l'envie d'y retourner fit un poids sur sa poitrine.

La lumière provenant d'un abat-jour en cachemire à motifs brillant comme une auréole derrière sa tête, Ray le Shaman baissait les yeux vers lui. « Tu as eu ce que tu veux ? » Demanda-t-il et continua avant que Dean ne puisse réfléchir à une réponse. « Bien. Dégage. »

« Super service après-vente, » croassa Dean avant que Sam ne se penche vers lui pour l'aider à se relever. Agrippant le bras de son frère, Dean se laissa remettre sur pieds, surpris lorsque ses genoux le lâchèrent.

« Ça va ? » murmura Sam, alors qu'ils traversaient le salon.

« Pas vraiment, » marmonna Dean avant de remarquer l'air inquiet de Sam. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Tu as vu Cas ? » Demanda Sam en guise de réponse, éloignant Dean d'un tatoueur à l'ouvrage et le faisant sortir par la porte. « Il est en un seul morceau ? »

« On peut dire ça, » répondit Dean, l'inquiétude lui serrant le ventre. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Sam ? » Se dirigeant vers l'Impala garée de l'autre côté de la rue, Sam courrait pratiquement.

« Bobby a téléphoné. »

« Et ? »

« Et il pense que Mort se dirige vers Canaan, » dit Sam, allant à la porte conducteur sans hésiter.

« Qu'est-ce qu'i Canaan ? » Demanda Dean, se dépêchant pour le rattraper. Bon sang, ses jambes ne le tenaient toujours pas correctement.

« Des gens, » répondit lugubrement Sam. Voyant Dean trébucher, il revint vers lui et le prit de nouveau par le coude. Pour une fois, Dean ne se plaignit pas, content que Sam le garde en équilibre. Cela ne le dérangea même pas lorsque Sam serra son bras pour le réconforter.

« Est-ce qu'on peut aller chercher Cas d'abord ? » Demanda Sam, sa voix s'adoucissant, presque optimiste.

Dean serra la mâchoire, sachant quelle était la réponse qu'il devait donner. « Non. »

Sam fut silencieux l'espace d'une seconde, évaluant certainement leurs chances et Dean l'aimait pour ce petit moment d'indécision. Même s'il n'y avait pas vraiment de choix dans cette histoire et Sam le savait, lui aussi.

« Il peut rester à où il est un moment ? » Demanda Sam.

Dean se souvint de Cas revenant de la plage d'un blanc d'os, des nuages d'orage noirs qui se rassemblaient à l'horizon et ne put se résoudre à mentir. « Partons, » dit-il, s'installant sur le siège passager et laissant Sam conduire.

* * *

La suite et fin est mise directement en ligne~


	5. Fermeture

**Auteur** : Murron  
 **Personnages/couples** : Dean/Castiel  
 **Rating** : NC-17  
 **Spoilers** : Saison 5 épisode 18  
 **Disclaimer** : Écrit pour le divertissement, pas pour les profits.

 **Titre traduit** : Le Royaume Au Bord De La Mer  
 **Traductrice** : Marple-Juice.  
 **Bêta-lectrice** : Mama-Marple

Lien vers la fanfiction originale : murron. livejournal 149878. html (retirez les espaces)

 **Les reviews anonymes sont acceptées et tous les messages que vous laisserez seront traduits et envoyés à l'auteur original de cette fanfiction.**

* * *

 **En note pour la suite du programme**

\+ Dans les 2-3 semaines suivantes, je mettrai en ligne sur _AO3 exclusivement_ ' **Despicable Misha** ' c'est basé sur l'univers de Despicable Me (Moi Moche et méchant). Jensen emménage à côté de Misha et met tout en place pour mettre un terme à sa carrière de super-vilain, quitte à le séduire ! Mais c'est sans compter que Misha a une armée de Minions.  
C'est donc un RPS (Real Person Slash) et je sais que ça en rebute plus d'un (pour les mêmes raisons qui font que je suis rebutée par les RPF à cause des suppositions sur la vie privée des gens et le côté un peu voyeur qui peut transparaître), mais je vous assure que je n'aurais jamais choisi de traduire un RPS s'il n'y avait pas de références inexistantes à la vie privée des gens évoqués. Là, ça aurait pu être Dean et Castiel ou n'importe qui d'autre, c'est juste que le 'Mi' de Misha faisait un rebondissement avec 'Me' de 'Despicable Me' (et aussi les fans de Misha qui se surnomment les 'Misha Minions').  
Donc, tout ce paragraphe pour dire que ça se lit très bien même sans aimer le RPS.

\+ J'ai commencé à faire un test pour traduire une nouvelle fanfiction qui a pour personnage principal Chuck, à partir de la fin de la saison 4. Je sais que vous avez commencé à sacrément l'aimer depuis Metaphysical et je pense que ça respecte plutôt bien l'esprit. À suivre…

* * *

 **/!\ Attention, le rating de cette fanfiction est NC-17 /!\**

* * *

Notes du chapitre :  
/

* * *

 _Fermeture._

Dean tint sa promesse et il ne cessa jamais de chercher, mais pister le 'seuil' de Cas leur prit plus de temps qu'ils ne le pensaient. Ça leur demanda une engueulade avec Crowley, et encore de revenir du royaume des morts et encore des merdes liées à l'Armageddon pour qu'ils puissent enfin commencer à chercher pour de vrai. Les semaines et les mois s'écoulèrent à toute vitesse et des fois, Dean crut devenir dingue à force de remettre à plus tard.

Lorsqu'ils revinrent enfin à l'entrepôt, le soleil avait déjà commencé à se coucher. L'Impala attendait dans les ombres allongées des palmiers, le crépuscule rougeoyant sur le chrome.

Dean laissa la porte ouverte pour que la lumière restante entre alors que Sam s'activait, traçant avec de la peinture le dessin compliqué d'une rune sur le sol. Faisant dos au containeur qui avait autrefois abrité le lieu de réception des anges, Dean le rejoignit.

« J'espère qu'on ne va pas revenir dans ce dépotoir, » gronda Dean alors que Sam se relevait de ses genoux, la rune achevée.

« Connor a dit que revenir là où il avait disparu nous offrirait les meilleures chances, » Sam haussa les épaules, retirant la dague Hénokéenne de son fourreau. Tout comme la rune, elle avait été difficile à obtenir.

« On fonce dans le trou du lapin, hum ? » Demanda Dean, fixant la rune du portail.

« Ça va marcher, » dit Sam avec conviction et son optimisme convainquit Dean.

« Oui. »

Lorsque Sam releva sa manche, Dean tendit la main pour la poser autour de son poignet.

« Je m'en occupe, Sammy, » dit-il, prenant doucement la dague des mains de son frère.

Sam protesta avec rapidité il avait dû voir ça venir. « Hors de question. Tu n'y vas pas seul. On ne sait pas ce qu'il y a de l'autre côté. »

« Est-ce qu'on le sait toujours ? » Lança Dean malicieusement, mais bien sûr, il espérait savoir où il arriverait. Il posa sa main sur l'amulette autour de son cou et s'imagina la maison. Les quelques fois où il y était retourné, il avait toujours craint que Castiel ne soit plus là. Il retenait son souffle jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive Cas sur la rive ou sortant de l'abri des arbres. Pendant les nuits où il ne le visitait pas en rêve, il cauchemardait de la tempête s'abattant sur la cabane de plage et le Ciel rattrapant Cas.

« C'est mieux si l'un de nous reste ici, » dit-il. « Au cas où quelque chose tournerait mal. »

« Alors on fait pierre-papier-ciseau, » exigea Sam, le visage pincé et visiblement irrité.

Dean sourit. « Non. »

« Tu es un vrai lemming, tu sais ça ? » Soupira Sam. « Pourquoi, vieux ? »

« Parce que je lui suis redevable, » dit Dean. Il ne regarda pas Sam dans les yeux, mais cet évitement était juste pour la forme. Sam était beaucoup de choses, mais il n'était pas stupide. Il s'était rendu compte de ce qu'il y avait entre Dean et Cas bien avant que Dean ne s'en rende compte.

Il avait toujours eu peur que Sam ne comprenne pas, mais Sam ne l'avait jamais laissé tomber.

« D'accord. Mais si tu restes trop de temps, je viendrai te chercher. »

« Mais oui, Maman. »

Il posa un pied dans le cercle, priant pour arriver avant la pluie.

: : :

Sam regarda Dean se placer dans le centre de la rune et s'y asseoir. « Souviens-toi de garder la dague quoi qu'il arrive, » lui dit Sam. « Si tu la perds, tu ne pourras jamais briser le sigil. »

« Je suis trop vieux pour ces conneries, » marmonna Dean, bougeant ses jambes jusqu'à les croiser.

Sam roula les yeux, secoua la tête alors que Dean passait la lame sur sa paume avant de baisser sa main vers le sol. Pour une raison idiote, Dean aimait souligner qu'il était 'trop vieux' pour pas mal de choses. Personnellement, Sam n'avait pas remarqué beaucoup de changements chez lui. Si la lumière arrivait sous un angle particulier, il remarquerait un peu de gris dans les cheveux de Dean et dans sa barbe, mais à part ça ? Quelques cicatrices supplémentaires, une tendance assez étrange à rester éloigné de la bibine… Cela faisait dix ans qu'ils avaient empêché l'Apocalypse d'arriver et Dean n'avait pas beaucoup changé. Sam non plus.

Des fois, Sam s'émerveillait devant ça, pensant qu'il pourrait y avoir plus. D'autres fois, il accueillait simplement la routine de chasseur et les routes vides s'étalant devant eux. Ils continuaient leurs arnaques parce que visiblement, sauver le monde n'était pas très lucratif.

De temps en temps, Dean demandait à ce qu'ils restent près de l'océan une nuit ou deux. Sam n'avait jamais demandé pourquoi, mais son instinct lui indiquait que ces migrations étaient liées, d'une manière ou d'une autre, avec l'absence de Castiel. Tandis que Dean marchait le long de la rive, Sam restait en retrait pour se verser deux shots de Tequila : un pour lui et un pour Cas en mémoire de cette fois où ils avaient bu ensemble alors que Dean essayait de se rendre à Michael.

Castiel lui manquait, mais il savait que c'était différent pour Dean.

Ils avaient retrouvé Adam quelques temps avant que les anges ne mettent les voiles, mais même après que tout se soit décanté, ils continuèrent de rencontrer des impasses pour chercher Castiel. Au fil des années, Dean s'était fait plus calme, mais il n'en était pas moins déterminé. Il redoublait d'effort à chaque cul-de-sac, cherchant du côté d'une autre piste. Il dormait peu, sauf quelques nuits où il ne se réveillait pas avant dix heures du matin.

Il n'était pas difficile de deviner ce qu'il faisait ces nuits-là. Sam n'avait jamais discuté avec Dean sur les fois où il le visitait en rêve, hormis cette fois où il lui avait demandé, « Comment va-t-il ? »

Dean s'était agité comme si Sam l'avait pris la main dans le sac, ses doigts se serrant autour d'une chemise en bouchon. « Inquiet, » avait-il répondu avant d'aller fourrer ses vêtements dans son sac, ses mains bougeant trop vite.

 _Il n'est pas le seul_ , pensa Sam. Il regarda le visage de marbre de Dean et espéra qu'ils toucheraient au but cette fois, ne voulant rien d'autre que d'apaiser l'urgence que Dean avait essayé avec une telle force d'arrêter.

« Je te dis merde, » dit Sam et Dean bougea, assurant sa prise sur la poignée de la dague. Il hocha une fois de plus la tête dans la direction de Sam, puis il pressa sa paume ensanglantée à plat sur les lignes de la rune.

« On a rien à perdre et tout à gagner. »

FIN

* * *

 _J'espère que vous avez aimé cette histoire je traduirai toutes vos reviews et les enverrai à l'auteur de cette fiction – Murron._

 _Merci à mes lecteurs fidèles ainsi qu'aux nouveaux de m'avoir suivie,_ _et je vous donne rendez-vous dans quelques semaines !_

 _Marple._


End file.
